New Rules
by melodydean
Summary: This is basically just smut, resulting from too much time and my love for Vauseman ;) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Piper pulled back from the kiss and looked at Alex seductively. "We're going to play with new rules today. You're going to do exactly as I tell you and nothing else. I want you to be completely mine tonight", she whispered. Alex felt lust rush through her body. Though usually she was the one in control she enjoyed it very much when Piper was being dominant. So she just nodded. "Good girl", Piper said as she sat down on the couch. Alex wanted to follow her but Piper told her to stay where she was. "Take off your clothes", she said. Alex had to swallow hard, the rough and demanding tone in Piper's voice made her knees go weak. Slowly she pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor. Then she unbuttoned her skinny jeans and pulled it down her long legs. She felt Piper watching her every move.

When she stood there in just her bra and panties Piper came over to her, opened the clasp of her bra and let it slide slowly down Alex's body. Alex's breathing became heavier as she noticed the lustful gaze Piper gave to her boobs. Piper came closer to Alex and whispered in her ear "I love your tits. They are so perfect, so soft and heavy…and those nipples…I love how hard they become when I take them in my mouth."

Alex moaned at this and started to pull Piper in for a passionate kiss, but Piper stopped her and said: "No, Alex. You're not allowed to touch me until I tell you so." Piper went back to the couch, smirking playfully. She enjoyed it to see Alex this flustered. She wanted to push the tall brunette to her absolute bounds of pleasure tonight.

"I want you to touch yourself Alex. Touch your gorgeous tits. Show me how you do it", Piper demanded. Alex felt like she was going crazy, she was so turned on. She cupped both her breasts in her hands and kneaded them, all the while holding eye contact with Piper. She saw Piper's eyes get dark with lust when she proceeded to pinching her nipples between her fingers. Pleasure filled her and she couldn't hold back another moan.

"Alex…are you already wet for me? Show me…Put your hand in your panties…" Piper said. Alex did as she was told. She let her right hand slide down into her panties while her other hand continued to play with her nipples. She let her fingers slide through her dripping wet folds, her breathing getting even heavier. Piper began to speak again: "So, are you wet for me, Alex?" "Yes…", Alex groaned, "Yes, I'm fucking soaked for you." Piper once again stepped over to Alex and said: "Show me your hand." Alex reluctantly pulled her hand out of her panties and showed Piper her fingers which were coated in her pussy juices. "Suck them clean", Piper commanded. Alex felt heat rise to her cheeks as hardly bearable lust rushed through her once more. She put one finger after another in her mouth and did as Piper told her. She could taste herself and felt even more wetness building up between her thighs.

And as Piper took a scarf and bound her wrists together tightly she thought she was going to faint due to her horniness.

Suddenly Piper pressed her lips on Alex's. She kissed her hard and passionately while pushing her until her back made contact with the living room table. Piper turned Alex around and pressed her back down, so Alex stood bend with her bound wrists on the table, trying to catch her breath. Piper got more and more aroused herself, seeing Alex in this position before her, taking in her perfect, round ass. Piper pulled Alex's panties down and after lightly stroking her ass, sending shivers over the brunette; she slapped her ass with her flat hand. Alex was taken by surprise and let out a yelp. Piper chuckled and bent down to whisper in Alex's ear while caressing the reddening flesh of her ass: "Do you like that? Does that turn you on? Do you want it again?" Alex was barely capable of forming words. "Fuck Piper…I…" she stuttered, but whatever she wanted to say turned into a pleasure filled outcry, as Piper brought her hand down on Alex's ass cheek again, harder this time. Piper didn't stop at this, she smacked Alex's ass again and again, revelling in Alex's cries of pain and lust. When she found it was enough she decided to drive Alex even wilder by slowly pushing one finger between her thighs from behind. Alex held her breath. Piper brought her finger to Alex's pussy and gasped in surprise.

"You're so fucking wet; I think I've never felt you so soaked. Who would have thought that being submissive could be such a turn on for you, naughty girl?"

Alex could only make sounds of pleasure as Piper began to rub her finger across her slit.

"Do you like it when I touch your pussy, Alex? Do you want to feel my fingers inside of you? Do you want me to push them in and out of you again and again, harder with every thrust? Tell me, Alex, do you want that?" Piper asked.

"Y…Yes…please…", Alex managed to say between her groans.

"Yes, please what?" Piper wanted Alex to say it, wanted her to beg for it. "Piper…please fuck me, do it how you want but please fuck me, I need you so bad", Alex nearly screamed. She wanted Piper to touch her so much that she didn't even care that she was begging. Something she normally wouldn't do.

Piper chuckled and said: "I will. I will fuck you so good that you will forget your name. But not yet." With that she pulled her fingers away from Alex's pussy. Alex growled in frustration, but Piper just took her by the scarf around her wrists and pulled her with her to the bedroom.

"Lie down on your back", she told her. When Alex did as she was told Piper undressed herself quickly and lay down next to Alex, teasingly stroking her thighs. "You look so fucking sexy, all tied up and at my mercy", she told Alex. Alex quivered and nodded as she heard Piper say: "I'm going to sit on your face now and you're going to eat my pussy. Understood?"

Instantly Alex could feel Piper's pussy on her mouth. She noticed that Piper was ridiculously wet, too. She began to slowly lick up and down Piper's slit, moaning at the fantastic taste of hers. Piper let out soft groans. Alex sucked Piper's pussy lips in her mouth, teasing them with her tongue. She felt Piper's arousal rise with every second and when Alex plunged her tongue into Piper's hot, wet hole Piper couldn't hold back but moan loudly. Alex pushed her tongue in and out, getting faster and harder. She felt Piper's hips starting to rock and couldn't help but moan at the thought of how they must look – Herself tied up and Piper rubbing her pussy on her mouth.

Alex knew how much Piper loved to get tongue fucked by her, but she also knew what she loved even more and so Alex let her tongue slide over Piper's clit, making the blonde scream and curse.

"Fuck Alex…Suck it!" Alex wasted no time and closed her lips around Piper's pink button. She sucked it hard and licked it with her talented tongue. Piper felt herself coming close and though she was incredibly aroused she still managed to keep up the demand and dominance in her voice when she told Alex: "I'm going to come. And I'm going to come all over your face. And you're going to love it." Alex didn't think it was possible but Piper's words got her even more hot and bothered and she increased her efforts, now only wanting to get Piper off hard, feeling her pussy getting pushed even more down on her mouth. It didn't take her much longer to push Piper over the edge. The blonde cried out in pleasure and she pressed her thighs against Alex face as she rocked out the waves of lust rushing through her. Alex felt Piper's tasty pussy overflowing, lapping greedily at all the wetness.

**Hey guys, just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Piper collapsed on the side of Alex and lay there for a few moments getting herself together again. Then she turned and looked at her girlfriend. Oh and what a sight that was. Her ruffled hair, eyes filled with lust and want, her luscious lips and chin glistening with her pussy juices. Her still tied up hands were the icing on the cake.

"Are you going to untie me now?", Alex asked. Piper chuckled and placed soft kisses on Alex's wet lips. "I don't think so", she said while kissing and licking Alex's mouth, tasting herself on it.

Piper let her hands trail down Alex's body. Starting on her shoulders, continuing over her arms, sending shivers down Alex's spine. Piper knew that Alex was desperate for her touch and turned on beyond belief. She let the kisses grow more demanding, biting Alex's lips and pushing her tongue inside her mouth. Her hands caressed Alex's breasts. The feathery light touches made Alex grow wild with impatience since Piper spared her sensitive nipples from her touch.

"Pipes…stop teasing", Alex whimpered. Piper smirked and let her lips wander to Alex's jaw line, kissing up to her ear. She softly nibbled on Alex's earlobe and at the same moment pinched her nipples between her fingers. Alex arched her back at the sudden sensation and let out a high-pitched yelp, which made Piper smirk more; she just loved how she could bring the deep raspy voice of her girlfriend to such great heights.

Piper palmed Alex's ample breast and squeezed them. She also made sure to give her nipples sufficient attention as she could feel them hardening more against her palms.

Piper moved on top of Alex, placing one of her legs between Alex's. Even though her thigh did not touch it she could feel the heat radiating from Alex's center. When Piper seated herself on Alex's thigh and made her feel how soaked her pussy still was, Alex couldn't refrain from groaning loudly. Piper began to slowly rub herself against Alex, never losing eye-contact with her lover who found herself in an absolute sensory overload as Piper moved one of her hands from Alex's tits to her own, twisting her nipples and letting soft moans escape her mouth.

"Piper…"

"Yes, Alex?" Piper let the hand which had remained on Alex's breasts glide down to her belly, drawing light circles on it. Alex thought she was going to go completely crazy if Piper didn't touch her soon where she needed her most. She was quite sure that Piper had never teased her so much before.

"You're such a fucking tease", Alex whispered. "Well, I learned it all from you. What do you want me to do instead of teasing?", Piper answered while leaning above Alex and planting wet kisses on her neck. Feeling Piper's hot breath against her skin made it nearly impossible for Alex to form any sensible sentence.

"You know what…"

"I want you to tell me. And don't forget to say please. I want you to beg, Alex."

"Please Piper, fuck me. Hard." Hearing those words from Alex made Piper's cunt twitch again. She let her hand wander to Alex's thigh, caressing it.

"Oh…I will. I will fuck you with my fingers and my mouth until you scream my name. I want you to come over and over again. You know, I love how you sound and look when you're coming. So damn sexy."

With that she spread Alex's legs further apart and kneeled between them. Agonizingly slow she let one finger slide across her slit, parting her lips. Alex immediately pushed her hips towards Piper with a loud moan, desperate for the contact. Piper leaned over so that she was face to face with Alex looking her in the eyes.

"This is so hot, Alex. We might need to change the sheets later. You're so fucking wet. All for me?" Before Alex could even try to answer, Piper roughly pushed two fingers inside of her without any further warning. Alex's eyes widened and she screamed loudly at the sensation of finally getting what she had craved for so long. Piper trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck and collar bone, resting on her tits, sucking and licking her rock hard nipples, occasionally biting down before letting her tongue soothe them again.

She let her fingers slowly slide in and out of Alex's pussy. Alex was constantly moaning now.

"Pipes…harder…please" Piper complied and let her thrusts become faster and more powerful. Alex's hips moved frantically towards Piper's hand. She loved how Alex was practically fucking her fingers. With ease Piper added a third one which made the writhing brunette beneath her moan even louder. Looking at her fingers pushing knuckle-deep into Alex's fluttering pussy, her whole hand coated in her wetness made Piper want to burry her face between her girlfriend's legs. But all in good time.

Piper felt Alex's walls tighten, knowing that she was already on the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm. For a moment she considered stopping what she was doing only to tease Alex more but decided that she had already made her girlfriend into a hot convulsing mess who deserved some release now. Piper felt Alex's thighs shaking. She looked at her face, eyes closed, mouth open, an expression of pure desire and lust. "Alex, open your eyes. I want you to look at me when you come." Alex opened her eyes, barely able to keep them focussed on the magic working woman between her legs. Piper sped up the motions of her fingers once again, pushing them deep inside Alex's pussy, curling them just right. Piper felt that it was only a matter of seconds before Alex would fall apart.

"Come for me, Alex", she breathed huskily. And that was Alex's final push over the edge. She arched her back and screamed out loud. "FUUUUUCK Piiiiper!" Her whole body was shaking with pleasure, as wave after wave rolled over her. Piper loved to watch Alex come – she was so very pure and without any self-control in those moments.

Alex slowly came down from her high, still shaking with the aftermath of what Piper had done to her. Piper suddenly noticed tears running down Alex's cheeks.

"You are crying…are you alright? Did I hurt you?", Piper asked concerned.

"No…this…was just so fucking good", Alex admitted, slightly embarrassed about her tears.

Piper was relieved and her smug smile reappeared on her face. With her free hand she wiped away the tears and said: "Well, then save some for later because I am not done with you yet."

**Thanks for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing! I really appreciate it**

**OITNBEmma: I'll keep it in mind, maybe for another story or chapter ;)**

**If anyone has any ideas let me know, maybe I can do something with it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, here's the next part, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I never plan much and just make it up as I write. **

**A big thank you to all of you who read, review, follow and favorite. You're awesome :)**

**As for suggestions - keep them coming! I'm always grateful for inspiration!**

Piper gently removed her fingers from Alex's pussy which caused the brunette to whimper. Piper brought her fingers to her lips. She sensually began to lick them clean all the while holding eye contact with her girlfriend and was very aware of what effects this had on her. Alex's breathing was getting heavier again by this sight.

"Mmmh…you taste so fucking good, Alex. I'm going to eat your sweet pink pussy. I'm going to fuck you with my tongue and I'm going to lick up every last drop you spill for me."

Alex's eyes fluttered closed. She loved when Piper talked dirty to her. It made her even more wet and ready for her girlfriend.

Piper didn't waste much time, she kissed her way down to Alex's stomach and along her thighs. She spread them further apart and placed herself between them taking in the sight of Alex's hot and wet pussy for a moment. She let her tongue wander on the insides of Alex's thighs and was rewarded by sounds of pleasure emerging from Alex's mouth. Piper really wanted to taste Alex, wanted to press her mouth on her delicious pussy and feel her heat and soaking wetness. However, she enjoyed it so fucking much to have Alex under her control that she decided to take her time once again.

She continued to lick and nibble on the soft flesh of Alex's thighs, once in a while biting down and sucking on it, leaving a trail of marks on the pale skin. Every now and then she let her tongue travel dangerously close to where Alex wanted her to be, but never quite getting there.

For a moment, Alex had thought Piper would just do as she promised and lick her pussy, but she soon realized that Piper had other things in mind. Alex was torn between being incredibly turned on by this confident and dominant manners Piper displayed and feeling absolutely tortured by her provoking teasing game.

Every time she felt Piper's mouth coming close to her core, little electric shocks seemed to rush through her body. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure Piper could hear it.

Piper kissed her way up to Alex's hips again and brought her hands to her breasts, squeezing them. While she made her way further upwards, she was very careful not to touch Alex's throbbing cunt. She soon replaced one of her hands with her mouth, closing her lips around Alex's nipple, letting her tongue play with it and slightly grazing her teeth against it.

Alex pressed her eyes closed tightly. She had no doubt she would burst with desire if Piper would draw this out much longer. Desperate as she was, she moved her tied together hands to Piper's head and tried to push it back down. Piper smirked into Alex's skin, got up and pinned her hands back down.

"Don't try to rush me or I will stop completely and I will tie you up more so you won't even be able to get yourself off", Piper said while lowering herself again to nip on Alex's neck.

Before the brunette could respond, Piper continued speaking: "But I have to admit, I seem to have forgotten what I intended to do. Care to help me out?"

Words swirled through Alex's head, but they made no sense as she tried to form a sentence. She just breathed heavily and stared at her girlfriend, whose hands were once again roaming across her body, from her chest down to her legs.

"What? Did I leave the great Alex Vause speechless? Alright, I'm giving you a hint: It had something to do with my mouth and that hot mess between your legs. Rings a bell?"

Alex gathered the little bit of her self-control that was left and said through gritted teeth: "I…fuck, Piper, you're an evil, cruel bitch. Now lick my pussy before I lose my fucking mind."

Piper crawled backwards and positioned herself between Alex's legs again, never losing eye contact with her as she finally pressed her lips on Alex's center. She let her tongue slide up slowly across her wet folds and both women moaned at the contact. Piper licked Alex's pussy lips before biting softly on them which caused the brunette to push herself towards Piper's face. Piper couldn't help but smirk at how worked up she could make this woman who always seemed to be so composed and in control.

Piper let her tongue swirl around Alex's entrance before very slowly pushing it into her wet hole. She was welcomed by more wetness and that taste she would never get tired of. She pushed her tongue deeper and started to increase the pace of her motions. With her hands she held Alex's thighs down while looking up to see her girlfriend's face with an expression of pure desire. She replaced her tongue with two of her fingers and flattened her tongue to lick across Alex's cunt a few times before she began to play with her swollen clit with only the tip of her tongue. Alex's hips bucked up again and Piper gently pushed her back down.

"God, I love your pussy…" With that she closed her lips around Alex's hardened nub and sucked at it hard. At the same time she began to move her fingers quicker inside of her girlfriend. Alex's moans became louder again, interrupted by an occasional curse.

Piper alternated between sucking, licking and softly biting down on Alex's clit, as a tempting thought crossed her mind.

When she felt Alex's muscles beginning to contract she stopped the movements of her fingers and relocated her mouth to Alex's thighs. Alex couldn't believe what Piper had just done. She screamed out in frustration.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Piper! You're killing me!"

Piper waited a few more seconds before she very slowly started to move her fingers again. She planned on testing how far she could push Alex. How long she could keep her on the the same level of ecstasy and deny her her release.

Soon Alex's walls again tightened around Piper's fingers. This time she withdrew them entirely, using her hands to hold Alex down on the mattress. Piper looked up at Alex and asked: "Do you want to come, Alex? Do you think you deserve to come?"

"Piper…I swear…I…fuck…" Alex threw her head to the side when she felt Piper blowing her hot breath against her core and swiping her tongue across her clit once. It was both agonizing and incredible thrilling for Alex and Piper loved to watch her like that. She was sure her revenge would be vicious but for now Alex was fully hers.

"And if I'm allowing you to come, will you scream for me? Will you come hard, like really fucking hard for me?" Piper knew her words only drove Alex further to insanity.

Alex had never experienced something like this. She wasn't far from delirious now. She felt every single muscle in her body tense.

Piper let her tongue dip lightly in and out of Alex's opening, but only for a few seconds. She needed all her strength now to keep Alex from pressing her thighs together. Both women were drenched in sweat, their cheeks flushed and their hair tousled.

Piper considered granting Alex her orgasm now but it was just too damn hot to see her writhing in ecstasy.

One more time, she told herself.

Piper flattened her tongue, made one long lick from Alex's entrance to her pulsating clit, and let her tongue linger there until she felt Alex coming closer again. When she withdrew her tongue this time, Alex desperately tried to lift her hips to regain the contact to Piper's mouth, but to no avail. Alex was a whimpering mess beneath Piper's touch.

"Piper…please…I can't…"

Piper finally had mercy and brought her lips around Alex's clit again and sucked on it hard, followed by relentless licks of her talented tongue. It took Alex mere seconds to lose it completely. She felt the beginning of the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced and shot in an upright position. She pressed her hands on Piper's head, pushing her deep between her legs, while a scream of relief left her mouth. She still felt Piper's tongue lapping at her dripping wet pussy, which caused her to clench her fists around the blonde's hair. Her whole body was shaking; every part of it was flooded with pleasure. She let herself fall back down, thrashing her limbs around and losing herself in this unbelievable feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this update took a while! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :)**

**Also, thanks for your suggestions, I already have some ideas for new fics floating in my brain...**

**Next chapter will contain Alex's "revenge" ;)**

**Edit: Just noticed, that the document was messed up somehow, parts were missing...now it's complete.**

Piper thought she would come herself only by witnessing Alex's intense orgasm. She felt how the brunette pushed her head down and gladly complied by pressing her mouth hard against her core, swallowing her tasty juices. Seeing Alex loose control like this increased her own arousal immensely. A pleasurable pain rushed through her as Alex tugged at her hair causing Piper to moan against her pussy. She felt Alex's muscles contracting and heard her sultry voice producing the most endearing sounds.

When Alex's body slowly stopped shaking and her screaming faded, Piper raised her head and looked at her girlfriend. She had her eyes closed, a blissful and exhausted expression on her face, her breathing still heavy. Piper placed kisses along Alex's body until she reached her face.

"Have I already tired you out?", she asked not able to refrain from smirking contentedly.

Alex looked at her, a dangerous glimmer in her eyes.

"You are one smug little shit, Piper Chapman. Now untie me, so I can show you what being tired out means", Alex said, her voice still a little weak and hoarse.

Piper briefly considered doing what Alex had asked her, but when she thought about the numerous times Alex had made her come again and again without mercy until she was nothing more than a quivering mess, she decided she would fully savour how she had Alex under her control right now.

She pretended to think about Alex's request before she answered.

"Hmm…no, I think I'm still not done with you. You still can speak in complete sentences, that needs to be changed. You won't be able to walk properly after I'm finished with you"

Alex arched her eyebrow in surprise and disbelief. She had expected Piper to comply as she mostly did. However, she had to admit that she liked this new side of Piper. So persistent.

Piper positioned herself on top of Alex again, one of her legs resting between Alex's. Piper bowed down to plant kisses on Alex's mouth. She pushed Alex's hands above her head and let her left hand go down to Alex's breasts, stopping there to squeeze them softly. Her mouth wandered down her neck, setting her skin on fire. Piper could hear Alex's breath become labored when she tweaked her nipple with her thumb and forefinger and rolled it between them.

Alex was overwhelmed. Though she just had had the most powerful orgasm she could remember, Piper's touch immediately made her crave more and more. She felt her body heat up again and heard low moans escape her mouth. Encouraged by the sounds her girlfriend was making, Piper kissed Alex's breasts and sucked on her nipples, softly biting down on them. She stuck out her tongue and grazed it against Alex's nipples, feeling how they got harder and harder beneath her touches. Alex's moaning became louder by the second.

Watching and hearing how Alex reacted to her actions, made Piper's head spin with desire. She wanted to devour this woman, wanted to make her lose her mind, wanted her to be completely hers.

Piper sat herself upright again and let her thigh between Alex's legs briefly bump against her core. Alex couldn't hold back a scream at this sensation. Despite her pussy still being quite sensitive, she needed Piper's touch there.

The women locked eyes and Piper repeated her movement several times, enjoying what it did to Alex – she threw her head back, her cheeks slightly blushed and a tortured look in her eyes.

Piper let her thigh rest on Alex's pussy a few seconds longer with every touch, eventually starting to rub it against her. She instantly felt her wetness on her skin and couldn't help but moan at the effects she had on her.

"Do you like that, Alex?", Piper asked.

"Yes…" Alex's voice was no more than a whisper as she was completely overcome with desire.

"You know what I like? I like how your wet pussy feels against my thigh. I like how you begged me to fuck you. I like how you begged me to let you come. I like how I could make you beg again."

In other circumstances, Alex would have laughed about that, as she was not somebody who begged or who gave up control as much as she did today. But right now, she was so turned on, she didn't care about any of that.

Suddenly she felt Piper's hands on her tits again, cupping them, pulling and twisting her nipples between her fingers while her thigh rubbed more intensively against her center. Alex started to move her hips towards Piper, desperately trying to increase the friction of skin against skin.

Piper was intrigued by what she saw – Alex's half open mouth with swollen lips panting and moaning, her hair all messy and sweaty, pushing herself against Piper's thigh, spreading more and more wetness between the two of them.

When Piper removed he thigh and placed it on the side of Alex, so that she was straddling her properly, Alex's eyes shot open and an almost painful growl left her mouth. It quickly turned into a moan full of ecstasy when Piper sat down and made Alex feel her own arousal.

Piper lowered her head to whisper in Alex's ear.

"Can you feel how wet you make me?" Alex gasped as Piper began to sway her hips and rubbed herself against Alex. "Do you want to touch my pussy? Do you want to lick it and lap up all of my wetness?"

Of course, Alex wanted that, hearing Piper's words made her craving to touch the blonde on her lap even worse.

"Yesss…I want to…I want to fuck you…", Alex said.

"Well…maybe I'll let you later…For now…I want to taste you again. I want you to spread your legs really wide for me, so my mouth can reach every little part of your delicious pussy." Alex's eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head when she heard Piper say this. Piper began to kiss her way down Alex's body, she positioned her body between Alex's legs and continued to caress the soft skin of Alex's belly.

"Now…spread your legs for me, Alex", Piper demanded while looking up at her girlfriend.

Alex did as she was told and watched as a winning smile crept across Piper's face. Piper saw the need and want in Alex's eyes and decided she would give her what she wanted without much teasing this time. She bent down and let her tongue wander from Alex's entrance up to her clit. She put one of Alex's legs over her shoulder and pushed the other to the side so Alex's was even more open for her.

"Hmmm…you're so soaked, Alex…that's so fucking sexy", Piper said. The vibration of her voice against Alex's pussy made her jerk her hips upwards. Piper licked across Alex's folds, first softly but gradually increasing in intensity and speed. She knew Alex was so turned on, it wouldn't take long for her to come. She plunged her tongue into Alex, eliciting frantic moans from her girlfriend. She moved her tongue in and out of Alex, feeling her juices coating her tongue and lips.

Alex tried to keep her eyes open to watch the blonde between her legs, but what Piper did to her was just too much, it felt so good that it almost hurt. She threw her head from side to side, feeling the familiar turmoil in the pit of her stomach begin.

Piper pulled her tongue out and immediately wrapped her lips around Alex's swollen clit, vigorously sucking it and flicking it with her tongue.

"Fuck…Piper…don't…don't stop!", Alex screamed out. Piper had no intention to stop. On the contrary, she wanted this to last forever. She pushed two fingers inside of Alex and began to move them relentlessly, while her mouth continued to take care of her clit. Only seconds later, Piper felt Alex's thighs tense and her whole body shudder as her next orgasm washed over her with incredible power. She screamed and pressed her thighs together, so Piper was held in place. Not that she planned to move for that matter. She continued her actions between Alex's legs, feeling her clit throb in her mouth and her muscles clench hard around her fingers.

"I want you to come again", she murmured and once again increased her efforts. Her tongue attacking Alex's engorged nub furiously, her fingers picking up speed, curling deep inside of her.

Alex was out of her mind, completely overwhelmed by her feelings, by all the pleasure rushing through her body. When she heard Piper's voice and felt how she wasn't stopping what she was doing Alex was sure she would faint. She was sure she couldn't take anymore. However, Piper proved her wrong when she felt another orgasm building up. She felt Piper moan against her pussy and that was all it took to send her over the edge again.

She arched her back off the bed and desperately grabbed Piper's hair. She needed something to hold onto. Tears were running down her cheeks and a never-ending stream of screams and moans escaped her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think about it!**

Piper kissed her way up Alex's body until their lips met passionately. Piper covered Alex's face with kisses, tasting her salty tears on her tongue, while she began to undo the knot, which held Alex's wrists bound together. Alex had her eyes closed, still trying to collect herself after what she had just experienced. She felt how Piper removed the scarf from her wrists and how she continued to kiss her face and neck. Alex put her arms around Piper, pulled her closer and softly stroked her back up and down with her fingertips. Alex allowed herself a few more minutes to come to her senses again.

Piper squealed in surprise when she suddenly got flipped on her back and saw her girlfriend looking down on her with hungry, gleaming eyes and a smirk on her lips that immediately made Piper's knees go weak.

"Did you think we were finished here? Did you think I'd let you get away with what you did?"

"Didn't you like it?"

"Couldn't you tell? Still, you're going to pay for all of that."

"Well, you actually look pretty exhausted. Are sure you're up to it?", Piper teased, knowing this only would rile Alex up more.

Alex laughed dryly, pinned Piper's wrists down and bent down to whisper in her ear.

„Believe me, I'm very much capable of ruining you completely. I'm going to fuck you until you beg for mercy. And when you beg me to stop... maybe I just won't."

Heat started to spread throughout Piper's body as she heard Alex's words. She knew Alex would feel the need to regain control after losing it so much this evening. And to be honest, she was really looking forward to that. As much as she enjoyed controlling Alex, she also loved being controlled by her and she was positive that Alex was going to make her feel very clearly what it meant to be controlled.

Alex didn't waste any time, she straddled Piper, pulled her up in a sitting position and attached her lips to Piper's neck, sucking hard at the sensitive skin, marking her, leaving dark red bruises. The pain caused by Alex's actions mixed sweetly with the pleasure Piper felt coursing through her body. Alex soothed every bruise she made with her hot tongue, only to create a new one seconds later.

Piper was already panting and moaning, even though Alex was just getting started. The forcefulness of the brunette turned Piper on beyond belief.

Alex suddenly pressed her lips against Piper's, leaving the blonde gasping for air. She sunk her teeth in Piper's bottom lip, pushing her tongue inside her mouth when her lips parted in a painful whimper. Their tongues were fighting and it was out of the question who was winning. There was nothing soft or tender in Alex's kisses, they were filled with pure, raw and wild lust. She threaded her fingers in Piper's blonde hair and pressed against the back of her head to get her even closer.

As she felt Alex's hands on her tits, Piper felt jolts of pleasure rushing through her body. Alex loved how Piper's firm breasts fit into her hands perfectly. She cupped them, feeling her already erected nipples strain against her palms. She began to nibble and lick on Piper's bottom lip while rubbing her palms against her hardened peaks. Need burnt like fire through Alex, the need to make Piper scream, to make her high with lust and push her to the edge of insanity. She didn't intend to take it slow, she wanted Piper to feel her, feel how much she wanted her.

Piper was practically melting into a puddle underneath Alex's confident touches. As Alex roughly tugged at her nipples and then proceeded to roll and pinch them with alternating force between her fingers, Piper groaned into their kiss.

Alex's hand quickly found its way between Piper's legs and was greeted with heat and an abundance of moisture. Pleased with how wet she could make her girlfriend, Alex brought her other hand down too and grabbed Piper's thighs.

"Tell me what you want", she growled while brushing her thumbs lightly against Piper's waiting pussy.

Piper had trouble to construct a sensible sentence as her mind was taken over by lust.

"Fuck me, Alex, please", she panted out.

Alex shoved Piper down on the bed, slid between her legs and without hesitation entered her with two fingers. They slipped in effortless and Alex instantly began to move them in a quick and steady pace. The sultry sounds Piper was motivating Alex to push her fingers deeper and harder with every thrust, determined to elicit more of those sounds from Piper's mouth. She was quite successful as Piper was constantly moaning now.

Piper loved to feel Alex inside of her. She loved how expertly she moved her fingers, how she knew how to hit just the right spots. She could already feel her impending orgasm as her muscles began to tense. After Alex slammed her fingers powerfully inside once more, she felt Piper's walls clench around her digits and heard her cry out in ecstasy. Piper's body jerked uncontrollably and she felt Alex's hand on her hips holding her down as she continued to move her fingers inside of her.

Alex crawled up a bit and kissed Piper sloppily from her mouth to her ear, where she whispered: "This was only the beginning…"

Alex barely gave Piper time to regain her breath as she plunged a third finger into Piper's seeping pussy, resulting in the blonde's back to lifting up from the mattress and a low groan escaping her mouth. Piper's hands found hold on Alex's back and as the brunette continued the perfect motions of her fingers, she could feel Piper's fingernails scratch across her back, which only encouraged her to intensify her thrusts.

"Mmmhh…you're so tight", she moaned, a devilish grin spreading on her face.

Alex raised her head to look at Piper's face. She wanted to see her reaction to what she planned to do next.

For a second she stopped the movements of her fingers and slipped her pinky finger inside Piper too.

The blonde's eyes shot open, she gasped and Alex could feel her fingernails dig into her flesh, causing her to hiss at the painful, yet pleasurable sensation.

Alex pulled her fingers nearly all the way out, only to push them back in torturously slow, so Piper could feel how every inch of her got filled. Alex watched for signs of discomfort on the blonde's face but all she could see was pure bliss.

"Does that feel good? Do you like that?", she asked huskily.

Incapable of any other response, Piper moaned and nodded frantically.

With her free hand, Alex spread Piper's legs open wide so she had better access – and sight. She looked down and to say she was turned on by what she saw would've been an understatement. Her fingers knuckle-deep in Piper's soaked pussy were certainly a view to remember. Not to mention the incredible feeling of filling Piper up so much.

She began to move her fingers, carefully at first, to give Piper time to adjust. Encouraged by the blonde's heavy breathing, she slowly picked up the pace. With every other thrust, she curled her fingers, which made Piper gasp and moan.

When Alex started to brush her protruding clit with her thumb, Piper was sure she would explode. She moved her hips towards Alex, desperately trying to get as close as possible to her skillful touch.

Bit by bit, Alex increased the pressure on Piper's swollen clit, feeling that it wouldn't take her long to come undone.

"Fuck Pipes, you look so hot…I want you to come. I want you to come all over my fingers", Alex breathed. Those words and the consistent pounding of Alex's fingers were all Piper needed to tumble over the edge.

Her mouth opened to scream, but no sounds came out. She was entirely overwhelmed by her intense orgasm, which was taking over her whole body. She felt it in every muscle, in every cell, in every nerve. After what felt like an eternity, finally a scream of relief left her mouth.

Alex felt Piper's pussy contracting almost painfully around her fingers.

When Piper gradually came down from her orgasm, Alex pulled out her fingers very, very slowly, causing the blonde to whimper as she felt little jolts of pleasure with every movement Alex made.

Alex lifted her hand to her mouth, sucked her fingers and moaned appreciatively.

Piper was still trying to catch her breath and watching Alex's full lips suck her juices from her fingers was not really helping with that.

Alex bent down, pressed her lips against Piper's and pushed her tongue inside her mouth. Piper could taste herself on Alex's tongue, which sent waves of arousal through her body again.

Alex slid her hand down between Piper's thigh, palming her pussy and pressing her fingers in Piper's wet folds. Piper eagerly pushed herself towards Alex's hand causing a low chuckle from the brunette.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this was inspired by guest reviewer lp80. I'm not sure if it turned out ok, but well, see for yourselves ;)**

Piper's attempt to respond was failing, as she felt Alex's hand smack down on her pussy, causing another stream of moans to escape her mouth.

„You like that?", Alex asked while smirking wickedly, „Who's the naughty girl now, huh?"

Alex repeated her actions, alternating between smacking Piper's pussy and rubbing her palm across it, entranced by the effect it had on the blonde.

Alex was right. Piper couldn't get enough of her. Never. She was madly in love with this intoxicating, tall, dark-haired woman.

„Turn around and get on your knees." Alex's low voice was pure sex and unleashed a kind of desire in her she had never felt before. It was inescapable.

Piper did as she was told and waited, eager to know what Alex was going to do. She heard her open a drawer on their closet and she had a slight suspicion of what she was looking for.

After a few minutes, Alex crawled on the bed again and placed her hands on Piper's back. She began to massage her shoulders and stroked down the entire length of her back, from her neck to her ass. Shivers rushed down Piper's spine and as Alex pushed her down firmly, so she was on all fours, she held her breath in anticipation. Alex moved closer and Piper could feel something hard being pressed against her, a delighted moan leaving her mouth as she realized that she was right about her suspicion. She tried to turn around – she found Alex wearing a strap-on incredible sexy. However, Alex's strong hands held her in place.

„No. You're not in charge here anymore." Alex spoke quietly but something about the way she spoke made it clear there would be no use in trying to object her.

Alex pressed herself against Piper's ass, sliding the dildo between her legs where she used her hand to press it against Piper's pussy. She rubbed it across her slit for a while, making it slippery with her juices. Piper was already struggling to keep herself upright. Only Alex could make her lose her sanity so quickly and completely.

Alex sensed that Piper was more than ready for what she planned next. Her dripping pussy was begging to be fucked and Alex was utterly willing to fulfill Piper's needs.

When Alex started to slowly push the toy into Piper, the blonde stuck out her ass towards Alex to give her easier access. Alex couldn't help but find Piper's willingness exceedingly sexy and thrilling.

She decided to give Piper a taste of her own medicine as she grabbed her hair and pulled it roughly to the side so she could see her face.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Piper?", she asked teasingly while she let the dildo slide across and around her opening.

"Do you want me to push this hard into your sweet, soaked pussy? Do you want me to slap your ass while I fuck you? I think you'd like that… you look so sweet and innocent but you like it rough, don't you?"

Her words made Piper's head spin with want. Once again she pushed herself in Alex's direction, eager to finally feel the dildo inside of her. She groaned in frustration when Alex ever so slightly pulled away from her.

"Tell me how bad you want me."

"Sooo bad…", Piper managed to get out between gasps and moans as Alex let the dildo dip lightly into her opening.

"Beg." To emphasize her words she gave Piper's blonde hair a sharp tug, causing her to cry out in pleasurable pain.

"Please…Alex…I need you…inside…"

As soon as Piper had finished speaking, she could feel Alex moving her hips to push the dildo inside of her. She did it very slowly and Piper's lips parted to release pleasure-filled noises. When the entire length of the toy was buried in Piper's throbbing pussy, Alex pulled it out again, making Piper squirm and whimper. Before it slipped out of her completely, Alex slammed it back in with a forceful thrust of her hips. Piper screamed out in surprise and her fists clenched around the bed sheet.

Alex picked up a steady pace and firmly grasped Piper's hips to intensify her thrusts. She could feel her own arousal rise, manifesting itself in the wetness that gathered between her legs all over again.

She moved one of her hands from Piper's hips down to her ass, stroking the soft flesh and lightly grazing it with her nails. With a particular hard thrust, she let her hand smack down on Piper's bare ass, causing her to arch her back and a deep growl escaped her mouth.

"Fuck, Aaalex!", Piper screamed out as Alex slapped her cheeks again.

Piper threw her head back as Alex moved her hand to her stomach and let it wander quickly down to her pussy, soon finding her aching clit and beginning to brush it lightly with her thumb. Alex gradually increased the pressure of her thumb while continuing her hard and deep thrusts. She could hear the soppy, sucking sounds of the strap-on pounding in Piper's deliciously wet pussy mixed with loud moans and screams leaving her girlfriend's mouth. She bent down and placed kisses on Piper's back, occasionally grazing her soft skin with her teeth. Piper was absolutely overcome with pleasure. Her senses were hyper aware of every touch and every kiss Alex made. She could feel Alex's hot breath on the skin of her back and hear her and her own labored breathing. Alex seemed to be simply everywhere.

"Alex! I'm so close!"; Piper screamed, her voice thick with lust.

"Mmmhh…yes come for me, Pipes", Alex whispered as she grabbed Piper's waist with one hand while the other rubbed her clit fiercely.

Piper knew she couldn't hold on much longer. She could feel heat waving through her body, concentrating at her core. Her muscles started to tense up and before she knew it her orgasm hit her and caused her to release a primal sounding scream before her arms couldn't hold her up anymore and her head collapsed into the soft pillow. Alex could feel Piper's body shudder with ecstasy. She continued to move slowly inside of her girlfriend for a little while before she pulled the dildo out of her eventually.

Piper slumped down on the mattress, a blissful smile spreading across her face.

Alex loosened the straps of the harness and stripped it off. She took a few seconds to marvel at the beauty that was her girlfriend. Piper was lying on her stomach and moaned softly as she felt Alex's lips on her neck.

"We're not through with this Piper…"

Alex turned Piper around and spread her legs in one swift move. Piper was taken by surprise and when she felt Alex's breath against her pussy, she bucked her hips involuntary.

Alex looked up at Piper while she licked with her flattened tongue from her opening up to her clit and moaned at how good Piper tasted. She watched how Piper's mouth opened to release sounds that shifted between pleasure and torture as Alex continued to place slow but firm licks on her sensitive pussy.

"Alex...this is too much, you're making me go crazy…"

Alex just chuckled and answered between a few quick licks.

"I told you, I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion."


	7. Chapter 7

**I knooooow...it's been awhile. I apologise for the lack of updates, my life kept me quite busy the last few weeks. I just finished this last chapter...hope you like it! As always, thank you for taking the time to read and review.**

**P.S. I'm going to post a new one-shot later today or tomorrow at latest!**

Piper knew what Alex was capable of and thinking about that made her body squirm in excitement. She could feel Alex's tongue roaming slowly through her folds. Every now and then, she let it bump against Piper's clit, causing her body to jerk a little. Piper's eyes were fixated on Alex - she loved to watch her girlfriend's actions between her legs, loved to see this hungry, wild look in her eyes.

Alex sucked Piper's pussy lips in her mouth and ran her tongue across them. She used her hands to spread Piper's legs wide open, taking a moment to revel in the deliciousness in front of her. They looked in each other's eyes as Alex lowered her head again and opened her mouth to take in as much as possible of Piper's pussy. She rubbed her lips across her folds, darting her tongue out every now and then.

Suddenly she raised her head and asked: "So, Piper, did you like tying me up?"

Only thinking about Alex with her wrists bound led to more wetness building between her thighs. She nodded.

Alex smirked at her and lowered her voice as she spoke again.

"Would you like me to show you tying up on an advanced level?"

Piper could feel her heartbeat getting faster as she wondered what Alex would be doing to her.

"Yes…", she whispered.

"Stay where you are", Alex ordered as she got up and left the room.

She returned shortly after with a long, silky scarf in her hand. She kneeled on the bed in front of Piper and looked at her, searching for reassurance. Piper nodded again and watched as Alex tied the ends of the scarf around her ankles. She still didn't know what Alex had in mind but she was positive she would find out soon. Alex made sure the knots weren't too tight or too loose, then motioned for Piper to sit up. As she did so, Alex lifted the scarf over Piper's head and adjusted it so it rested comfortably against Piper's neck.

She kissed Piper and gently pushed her back down, resulting in her legs being lifted up and remained hanging in the air as she was lying down again, her head resting on some pillows.

Immediately, heat was spreading through Piper's body, more so, as Alex broke their kiss and looked at her admiringly.

She was kneeling between Piper's legs, letting her gaze wander across her beautiful girlfriend, feeling a new rush of excitement as she took in the sight in front of her.

Piper was experiencing absolute lust and desire mixed with slight embarrassment of being so exposed to Alex.

Alex sensed Piper's self-consciousness and leaned down to her, caressing her breast and leaving hot, wet kisses on her neck.

"Don't be shy. I love to see you spread wide open for me…I'm gonna make you feel so good…", she whispered.

Piper relaxed as Alex continued to cover her in kisses and caresses, starting on her left ankle, pulling at the fabric of the scarf with her teeth, slowly moving up to her calf, across the ticklish skin of the backside of her knees and up to her thigh. She repeated this on the right side, ignoring Piper's throbbing need and instead proceeding to her thighs, kissing, licking and biting the delicate skin. Due to Piper's position, she could easily reach the beginning of her ass and gave it equal attention. When she finally made her way up again and let her tongue slide through Piper's slippery folds from the bottom up, a loud moan escaped Piper's mouth and one of her hands shot to Alex's head, grabbing her hair and trying to hold her in place.

Alex quickly pinned Piper's hands down on her sides.

"Patience, Pipes...Don't want me to punish you for your impatience, do you?", she said with a playful expression on her face.

To be frank, Piper was so intoxicated by Alex, she would probably do everything she demanded and the thought of Alex punishing her was one that seemed very pleasurable to her.

However, she tried to pull herself together and didn't move her hands as Alex let them go and resumed her teasing game between Piper's legs. She explored every part of her pussy, using only the tip of her tongue. Every touch made Piper's whole body tingle with lust and when her tongue finally reached her hard, swollen clit, Piper tried to push herself further in Alex's direction, pleading with her not to stop.

Needless to say it was useless as Alex was an even bigger tease than Piper. She withdrew her tongue completely and instead blew her warm breath against Piper's cunt, making her shudder and whimper.

Alex lifted her head and created a trail of kisses from Piper's stomach up to her ear.

"You are so beautiful…and your pussy is so delicious, so hot and wet and ready for my tongue and my lips and my fingers…Do you want that? Do you want to come on my fingers, on my face?", Alex moaned into Piper's ear.

Piper felt a new rush of wetness between her legs as she heard Alex's words.

"Yes…I want you…Please make me come…", Piper answered with a shaky voice.

Alex's face was in very close proximity to Piper's now. She held herself up on one hand while the other one slowly traveled down Piper's body. Her fingers easily slid through her folds and found her entrance. Alex took Piper's bottom lip between her teeth, lightly pulling at it and at the same time, she plunged three of her fingers inside of her girlfriend.

Piper screamed with pleasure and Alex captured her lips in a rough kiss as she started to move her fingers. She slowly pulled them out only to push them right back in. After repeating this a few times she found a rhythm that had Piper moaning loudly. Every now and then, she curled her fingers, reaching that sweet spot that drove Piper insane. She could feel that her motions were drawing more and more of Piper's tasty juices out of her. She needed to taste them. She kissed her way back down, quickly reaching her destination. She pulled her fingers out and sucked at them greedily. Piper's taste turned her on so much. She didn't waste anymore time and buried her face between her lover's thighs. Piper's legs jerked at the sudden force of Alex's mouth on her sensitive pussy. She could feel her tongue pushing its way inside of her throbbing pussy. Alex tried to push it in as deep as possible, her sweet taste covering her tongue immediately. Piper tried to watch Alex. She could see that the brunette was incredible turned on herself, she moaned against her pussy and as her eyes met Piper's she noted her dilated pupils.

Alex pulled her tongue out and without losing touch, she started to lick her pussy with abandon. Piper began to touch her own breast. She squeezed them, twisted and pinched her nipples. As Alex saw that, her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head and a low groan left her mouth. She felt like she was in some kind of rush, never getting enough. She wrapped her lips around Piper's clit, sucking at it, while watching Piper play with her tits.

"Please…don't stop, Alex…I'm…so...close…so close", Piper stammered out.

Hearing this only encouraged Alex to increase her efforts. She sucked harder, then flicked the swollen nub with her tongue a few times before she sucked it back in her warm mouth.

She entered her again with three of her fingers and moved them skillfully inside of her.

It took only a few seconds after that before Piper arched her back and screamed so loud, Alex was sure the whole neighborhood could hear her. Alex steadied Piper with her free hand, as she had no intention at all to stop what she was doing. She kept on sucking her clit and thrusting her fingers inside of her. Piper's body jerked, her muscles were contracting around Alex's fingers. It seemed like this wave of pleasure she was riding on, would never end. She couldn't tell if her orgasm lasted that long or if she came again. Suddenly, her eyes shot open wide as the pleasure she was feeling reached a new peak and Alex felt a stream of wetness gushing out of Piper's pussy, covering her hand and parts of her face. As she realized what was going on, she pulled out her fingers and started to lap up as much as she could. Only one time before she had managed to make Piper squirt and while Piper was slightly embarrassed at first, she found it unbelievable hot.

"Al..ex…I can't…take..more…", Piper's voice was ragged with moans.

"Yes, you can…one more time, babe"

With that Alex let her tongue draw tight circles around Piper's clit, sucked it in her mouth again and let her teeth brush against it. Piper felt like she was on fire. She knew she would feel Alex for the next few days after this. After a few more licks and flicks with her tongue Alex could feel Piper explode again. Her clit pulsated inside of her mouth and her screaming and moaning filled her ears.

She began to slow down and placed soft kisses on and around Piper's pussy. After a few minutes she moved up and removed the scarf from Piper's neck. Piper pulled Alex down again to lie on her chest. Alex could hear that Piper's heartbeat was still racing. She gently stroked her shoulders and arms, giving her time to regain her breath and come down completely.

After a while, Piper took Alex's head between her hands and pulled her up, so she was facing her.

"You are insane, Alex Vause."

Alex couldn't help the cocky grin spreading on her face.

"Well, first off you started all of this and secondly you loved it, admit it."

Piper smiled and kissed Alex.

"You're right. I loved it. And I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Pipes."


End file.
